Another Beautiful Day
by Mymaster
Summary: This follows my other Asterix's stories. It's about being found out by Getafix. I don't know if I'll continue it yet. I don't own anything. Rated M for safety and maybe future chapters. *Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Tis was another beautiful day in Gaul. Asterix awoke in Obelix's arms, snug against his chest. He smiled at his larger lover; they had truly found peace and happiness together. Six months had past this that first amazing time together and that frightening time where he had nearly lost his life. Caesar keeps attacking, but not very often. The village is still none the wiser to what they do behind closed doors. They had their ups and downs like most couples but for the most, they were both exactly the same people. Except for Obelix's possessive streak, it was terribly high and it did grate on Asterix's nerves at times. But he would just have to learn to live with it, even within it. He'd figured out that Obelix was never going to let him go after all. This was his life now.

Asterix wriggled out from between Obelix's arms, he jumped back as Obelix searched for him in his sleep, groaning when he couldn't find him then settling back to sleep. Asterix shook silently in laughter, amused by Obelix's actions. He started on breakfast, knowing that Obelix would be hungry when he awoke. He only had three boars for dinner before he dragged Asterix to bed, proclaiming he couldn't wait any longer. Asterix had cooked four boars before Obelix awoke. He sat down at the table and asked for food. After breakfast, Obelix polished off three boars while Asterix ate only one. They decided to go join the rest of the village on this glorious day.

It was the day of the Gaulish Games, the only day of the year when the village actually competed against each other. Asterix and Obelix walked into the festivities. The women were displaying baked goods for judging and the men trying to show off their strength or speed in competitions like menhir throwing, running races, wrestling and fish fights. To make things fair and so someone could win they banned the magic potion and Obelix from joining in all the strength and speed tests. But they couldn't kick Obelix out of all the festivities so they made him the judge for all the food competitions.

Obelix sat in front of the baked goods table full of apple, pumpkin, berry and wild boar pie. He licked his lips and started sampling. He gave a winner for each type of pie then ate everything, patting his stomach when he was finished. No one cared; they expected it of Obelix anyway. Though he gave some to Asterix who never left his side the whole time, which was different. Asterix would usually leave Obelix to his eating and joined in all the strength and speed competitions. He usually won most of them too. But this year he didn't seem interested in any of it. Most of the villagers shrugged it off, Oh well more chance for them to win, but one couldn't just let it be. Getafix was good friends with Asterix and cared for his health. He noted the behaviour and decided he needed to investigate, to make sure he was alright. The rest of the festivities went on unhinged, all the way thru to the banquet at sunset.

Asterix and Obelix left the banquet early and walked into the woodlands together. Getafix followed silently behind, moving between the shadows. Obelix and Asterix walked into an open field and settled down together. Getafix watched as the two cuddled up and watched the stars together. He was stunned by the display but not truly surprised. The two were always together and now it seemed that friendship had gone to the next level. He watched a little longer, but as the two started to kiss, he felt he was truly intruding on them. Getafix left the two to it, smiling like a loon.

When he returned to his hut, he continued to think upon what he saw in that field. Obelix and Asterix, a couple, he wasn't sure when it happened but he had a hunch of for quite awhile. He was happy for his friends, they were made for each other but he wasn't sure the rest of the village would see it the same way. They were old fashioned in such ways and Getafix didn't want them to be banished for their love. He decided in the morning he would visit them and talk to them about it.

Getafix knocked on Asterix's door early the next morning. He noticed Dogmatix sitting on the door step, like a little guard. Getafix heard a low moan from inside, like an Asterix awakening. He wondered why Asterisk would still be in bed this late in the morning. He tried to open the door, but Dogmatix growled at him. Getafix smiled and bent down to Dogmatix's level.  
"I know Dogmatix. I wish them no harm." Dogmatic stepped back to allow the Druid entry, feeling only truth in his words.

The Druid entered the hut to a view he never thought he would see. Asterix was cuddled up in Obelix's arms, still asleep but he awoke at the presence of Getafix. The look of fear that crossed his face broke Getafix's heart, knowing that Asterix was probably thinking the worst.  
"I mean no harm, Asterix."  
"You hold no grievances about us?" Asterix asked softly, wriggling himself from Obelix's arms. Jumping back as Obelix searched for him.  
"Love follows no rules." Asterisk smiled, his friend Getafix was a true friend indeed. "But unfortunately, I don't think the rest of the village will see it the same way."  
"Yes, I know. I wish they could understand though. How did you find out?"  
"Last night, I saw you."  
"How much?"  
"I left quickly. I wished not to intrude but if it was another..."  
"Obelix wanted to go for a walk before bed."  
"Still as accommodating as ever?"  
"Yes, I guess so."  
"You must be careful, Asterix."  
"I know. Thank you Getafix, for your support." And with that, he left, leaving Asterix to think about this predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately someone else had seen their coupling that night and they weren't as understanding as Getafix. It was spread quickly around the village that Asterix and Obelix were a couple. A few of their closest friends didn't find it unusual. They even said they saw it coming but the other villagers argued what was to be done about the two men. They caused uprise and trouble for the two lovers even if they didn't know yet, and pushed for banishment. These same villagers would never confront Obelix for fear of what he could do to them but Asterix was a different story. So they waited that day till the two had parted ways.

"Asterix!"  
"Good day, Impedimenta, Pacifix, Atlantix. Something wrong?"  
"Are you and Obelix really together?" Impedimenta demanded. Asterix was surprised by the intensity of the inquiry but decided he it was about time they told the truth of the matter.  
"Yes, we are." He saw the animosity cross they faces and knew nothing good could come from this.  
"How! That's so wrong!"  
"It's wrong to love someone?"  
"It's wrong for two men to love each other, to do such sin."  
"That's your blinded point of view and not mine."  
"Your views are corrupted and you are tainted."  
"We love each other." Asterix was getting frustrated at his so-called friends.  
"We forbid it!" Asterix was surprised, they actually dared to tell him what he could and couldn't do.  
"You have no say! We will stay together. There's nothing you can do to change that!" Impedimenta grew furious. She thought that Asterix was disgusting; fighting for this relationship that went against the natural order, in her opinion.  
"You will be banished!" She screamed. Swords were pointed toward him from every direction, he needed Obelix. Obelix felt something was wrong, his Asterix needed him and so he came running.  
"After everything we've ever done for this village, you are going to have us thrown out. I thought much more of you all but you are no different to the Romans after all." Asterix tried to side step away Pacifix who closed in on him.

"Asterix, take back everything." Atlantix begged as Pacifix's sword sat centimetres from Asterix's heart. Asterix glared at him and shouted, "Never!" Pacifix lugged forward, aiming for Asterix's beating heart but Asterix moved faster and he only sliced through Asterix's shoulder. Asterix had saved his life but he fell to his knees in pain, clutching his shoulder. He looked around himself, he was in shock and disbelief that these people who he had grown up with would attack him simply for following his heart.

Obelix arrived to see Asterix clutching his shoulder and blood escaping from between his fingers. The rage that exploded through his veins was only controlled by the worry for his wounded lover. He threw the villagers out of the way that circled Asterix and ran to him. He growled at the villagers and he circled his arms around Asterix, checking that the wound wasn't life taking. Asterix allowed him to touch and check him over too busy arguing with the betrayers.  
"So we are banished because of our love?" That forced Obelix over the edge, all this was caused because these simpletons were unable to open their eyes to the truth of their love or able to mind their own business. His anger took hold and he started attacking the villagers, throwing them and punching, taking out anyone who was deemed too close to his man.

"Stop, Obelix!" Obelix continued, his rage lashing out at their ex-friends. "Stop!" Asterix coughed viciously. Obelix stopped abruptly, his instinct to care and protect Asterix overcoming his rage as he returned to him, afraid of losing him. Obelix picked him up. He eyed the villagers daring them to try harming his Asterix again and walked out the village. Obelix knew he had to find Asterix help for his wounds. And that was more important than getting revenge.

Over with Getafix:

Through the terrible happens and for a few hours later, Getafix had been out in the woodlands finding fresh ingredients for his magic potion. He had just spotted a couple of Romans out on patrol, chatting animatedly.  
"Wow, if the stories are true, the Gauls really are barbarians!" One Roman guard proclaimed.  
"Yeah, Asterix and Obelix have protected them for years, they owe them and yet they hurt and banish them." Another Roman guard agreed. Getafix became interested in the Romans conversation and decided to investigate. He swung down from the tree.  
"Romans. What are you gossiping about?" He asked, nicely.  
"The Druid!" The first guard squealed, looking around for his Gaulish guards.  
"Yes, I am. So why are you in the woodlands?"  
"Ah, well we were sent to find out if it was true?" The second Roman guard chipped in.  
"What is true?"  
"Well it's being said that Obelix was carrying a wounded Asterix away from the village while cursing them. It's said the cursing included something about banishment. So we lost a bet and have been sent to check up on the report. Could you tell us if it's true so we don't have to get any closer?" Getafix stared at the Romans, he determined they were telling the truth and were very afraid.  
"Unfortunately, I can't say it couldn't be true." Getafix proclaimed sadly and walked away, back toward the village to find out the truth. When he entered the village he first noted the atmosphere, it felt of guilt, sorrow and fear. He knew then that what the Romans were gossiping about was truth. Getafix stood in the centre of the village and waited. The villagers moved around him, wondering and fearing what he wanted to say. He waited till everyone stood in front of him before he spoke with fury licking every word.  
"How could you harm Asterix like that? He has done nothing but guide and protect!"  
"But he and Obelix were…" Impedimenta whispered.  
"I know they were together. How dare you! Why throw them out for something so little?"  
"Little? They were sinning! They are two men." Impedimenta screeched.  
"Love does not have a gender."  
"But..." She was speechless.  
"No. I thought more of this village but you harm and banish two of your most loyal warriors because they love each other." Getafix made sure to catch everyone by the eye. He didn't know that Asterix had said something so similar and they all felt the shame. "I'm leaving this ungrateful village."  
"No Getafix. How will we protect ourselves with no magic potion?" Getafix's eyes widen, he wondered how even he had been so blind to these villagers' selfishness. Maybe because Asterix stood apart from them, he stayed honest and loyal. But Asterix was no longer here, no longer was he lighting this village. And so Getafix would leave.  
"Asterix always believed in all of you, believing you were worthy people but since he's gone now, I can't see any of the worthiness he always spoke of, always protected." And with that, he span on his foot to head to his hut, he would pack and leave this village before sunset. Chief Vitalstatistix did try to change his mind but as the sun started to kiss the water, he said his goodbyes only to the chief. He could see that the chief wanted none of this and left, to search out Asterix and Obelix.

Meanwhile over in the Roman camp:  
"It's true?"  
"Yeah. Asterix and Obelix are gone. And the Druid didn't look happy about it. Maybe he'll leave too. After all Asterix was his friend."  
"Find out if he's left too! For if he has, we will conquer that Gaulish village and all of Gaul will be Caesar's at last! Aye!"  
"Aye!"


End file.
